


Gone Too Soon

by briewinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Caring Dean, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Minor Character Death, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean patches Sam up after the attack from the ghouls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Too Soon

Sam struggled as he watched Dean take out the ghoul. The blood was gushing rapidly from his wrists and he could feel himself fading quickly. He called out to his brother. “Dean.” his voice a little hoarse from screaming. His face contorted in pain and the constant drip, drip, drip of his blood echoed in his ears. Dean ran to Sam’s side and cut the ropes binding him to the table. He grabbed a couple of towels from a near-by table. Sam groaned in pain as his wrists were freed and sat up with Dean’s help.

Sam held his bloodied wrists out in front of him, grunting and clenching his teeth at the burst of pain as Dean wrapped the towels around his wrists to stem the blood flow. Dean crossed Sam’s wrists, putting pressure on them. Sam’s breath was still coming in pants as he tried to regulate it. “Thank you.”

Dean nodded his head and looked at Sam. “That’s what family’s for, right?” Dean let go of Sam’s arms and walked away. “Keep pressure on that.” Again, Sam grimaced as the scratchy material shifted against his open wounds. He put as much pressure as he could muster in his slightly weakened state. Dean came back a few minutes later with the first aid kit. He knelt between Sam’s legs and took Sam’s right arm in his own and removed the towel, earning a hiss from Sam. “Sorry.” he removed the rope and took out the peroxide to clean the wounds.

He took gauze and gently wiped away the blood and examined the cuts. Silently he took out the needle and threaded it; sewing up Sam’s flesh with practiced precision. Sam hissed and groaned and cursed up until the last stitch. Dean wrapped gauze around Sam’s wrist, protecting the stitches, and dropped a few light kisses to the white material. “I’m sorry. Almost done baby boy, I promise.” he gently took Sam’s left hand and lightly squeezed his fingers.

Dean repeated his ministrations to the sounds of Sam hissing, groaning, and cursing. By the time he was done tending to Sam, he looked up and Sam’s face was still a bit flushed from struggling against the ropes. Upon further inspection, Dean could plainly see arousal in his eyes. He stood up and kissed Sam deeply. He pulled back and whispered against those soft lips. “Later baby boy. We got a funeral to go to first.”

 


End file.
